


Сова и ворон

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Поправившись после своего первого ранения в крыло, Рид всё равно старался не летать, и Хотч не понимал почему.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, LunushWing!ficНаписано на ЗФБ 2019 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019





	Сова и ворон

Сообщение Дэйва было кратким, но более информативным, чем Хотчу хотелось бы.

«Думаю, тебе пора вмешаться».

По времени команда уже должна была возвращаться из Северной Дакоты, куда их пригласили, чтобы расследовать похищения учеников одной из старших школ Уиллингтона. Хотч же в этот раз пропускал дело: суд Вирджинии вызвал его в качестве свидетеля на процесс Этиаса Маркона, «Палача», — однако уточнять у Дэйва, что именно пошло не так во время очередного расследования, не было нужды. Он и так знал, в чём проблема. До прилёта остальных оставалось примерно четыре с половиной часа, но Хотч ждал их в офисе не раньше завтрашнего утра: самолёт должен был приземлиться около полуночи. Это автоматически давало целых двенадцать часов на то, чтобы понять, как решить вопрос с Ридом, при этом сведя к минимуму общение с ним. С некоторых пор контролировать себя, даже всего лишь находясь с тем в одной комнате, Хотчу становилось всё сложнее, а их команда профессионалов вполне могла сделать соответствующие выводы не только по позе и голосу, но и по микровыражениям и даже взглядам.

Зайдя утром в офис ОАП, он знал, что обнаружит Дэйва в его кабинете задолго до утреннего брифинга, и не просчитался. Тот увлечённо изучал что-то на своём планшете, но сразу же поднял голову: то ли от звука шагов, то ли от того, что задумавшийся Хотч не рассчитал и врезался крылом в косяк.

— Осторожно. Синяки на таком месте очень болезненны и сходят долго.

— Почему ты просто не увеличишь дверной проём? — мрачно поинтересовался Хотч, потирая задетое плечо и приглаживая встопорщившиеся перья.

Дэйв улыбнулся почему-то ещё довольнее:

— Просто кто-то отрастил себе такие огромные крылья, что не может, как все нормальные люди, держать их прижатыми к спине.

От этого комментария Хотч поморщился. Само собой, у Дэйва, обладавшего крепкими орлиными крыльями, ничуть не ослабевшими с возрастом, со стандартными дверями складывались нормальные отношения. По своей природе вороны меньше орлов, но конкретно в их случае получилось в точности наоборот. Некоторые, Хотч знал, шептались, что его и поставили руководить группой лишь потому, что парой взмахов крыльев Аарон Хотчнер мог любого уложить на лопатки. Якобы ради такого кадра можно было поступиться общепринятой иерархией и заставить орла, ястреба и сову подчиняться простому ворону.

— Аарон, не далее, как две недели назад ты сам досадовал на предстоящее урезание бюджета. Думаешь, я лишу команду возможности ночевать в нормальных гостиницах ради переделки кабинета, чтобы мой босс перестал биться крыльями всякий раз, когда приходит?

— Очень смешно.

Зато теперь он понял, что же Дэйва забавляло: тот факт, что Хотчу наконец придётся поговорить с Ридом напрямую. Намёками и прямыми указаниями Дэйв добивался этого с тех самых пор, когда, воспользовавшись вымотанным состоянием Хотча после Миннесоты несколько недель назад, вызнал всё, что он чувствовал к Риду. Тогда Хотч имел неосторожность довериться в самом сокровенном и вынужденно расплачивался: Дэйв не давал забыть, успокоиться и дальше подавлять свои желания, а они взыграли почти непреодолимо, как инстинкты, из-за недавнего ранения Рида.

— Насколько всё серьёзно?

То, что в ОАП работали почти исключительно обладатели крыльев (Гидеон не в счёт), многим представлялось насмешкой правительства. Есть достаточно людей, говорили они, которые настолько умны, что смогут работать в ФБР, это всё проклятое лобби крылатых и прочее в таком духе. Но у сложившейся негласной традиции имелось вполне объективное обоснование: умственные способности, реакция и даже чутьё у людей, имевших крылья, были значительно выше, чем у бескрылых. Однако так как работа предполагала ещё и много физической активности, предпочитали брать не просто крылатых, а хищников: орлов, ястребов, соколов. Воронов, таких, как Хотч, — реже. Другим видам дорога без препонов была открыта лишь в поддерживающий персонал вроде технических аналитиков (правда, колибри Гарсия и тут отдельная история), но даже Хотч не мог объяснить, почему до Рида в ОАП не было ни одной совы. А раз не было — и готовых психопрофилей, стандартов поведения под них не подготовили.

— Как я понял, летать он боится.

— Боится? Дэйв, на такой работе он должен. Однажды от этого может зависеть его жизнь.

— Ты мне это объясняешь? — перебил тот, и Хотч осёкся. — Из нас двоих ты главный, Аарон. Поговори с ним. Думаю, проблема не стоит выеденного яйца, парень просто нервничает. Его ведь впервые ранили в крыло, это неудивительно: все испытывают страх перед первым полётом после такого.

Да, ранили, но это было три недели назад, и согласно последнему медицинскому заключению, рана полностью зажила, а к мышцам вернулась подвижность. Рид вполне мог снова летать, и Хотч, если честно, не совсем понимал, почему тот до сих пор не вернулся в небо. Крылья ведь не давали неограниченную способность к полёту, напротив, возраст парения был у каждого свой. Кто-то мог летать только в детстве, а, достигнув половой зрелости, терял способность отрываться от земли. Кому-то, как Дэйву, даже с сединой в волосах и перьях удавалось обгонять в воздухе многих гораздо более молодых коллег. Хотч ждал, что, наверное, вот-вот у него самого будет всё реже и реже получаться взлетать: психологические нагрузки и ранения не могли пройти бесследно, — хотя Дэйв утверждал, что «мы с тобой ещё не раз облетим Квантико, друг мой». Вообще Рид привёл бы куда более подробную статистику по средней продолжительности возраста парения у различных видов. Но что бы он ответил, спроси его Хотч напрямую, как он мог понапрасну растрачивать это золотое время на страхи?

Однако по-человечески, забыв о позиции руководителя и агента, Хотч всё понимал, даже больше, чем Дэйв мог себе представить. Несмотря на то, что прошёл уже почти месяц, он помнил случившееся, будто это произошло вчера. Белые, бежевые и пестрядевые перья Рида и алые брызги крови на них, собственный испуг, даже ступор. В первые часы — тогда все пребывали в одинаковом замешательстве, и никто не заметил его оплошности, — Хотч не переставал думать, что они только навредили Риду своими действиями или бездействием. Пуля могла задеть одну из жизненно важных артерий, и потеря крови убила бы Рида, даже когда он уже был на операционном столе. Или же оказались перебиты связки: в такой ситуации критично не позволять раненому двигаться, чтобы не травмировать крыло ещё больше, а Рид стонал и корчился от боли, и несколько секунд колотил воздух здоровым крылом, дёргался, задевая больное. Перья, кровь, обнажённая, израненная плоть в обрамлении перемазанного алым подпушка, — ничего страшнее Хотч не видел. Когда же первый ступор прошёл, он пытался помочь Риду до приезда медиков с отчаянием и рвением, словно от этого зависела его собственная жизнь: нельзя было позволить его прекрасным крыльям пострадать и лишить Рида полёта.

Дэйв как-то сказал, что сначала Хотч смотрел на крылья Рида и лишь потом перевёл взгляд на него самого. «Знаешь, я уж грешным делом подумал, что это проявление несвойственной тебе зависти. Собственно, это не так и плохо: доказывает, что ты — всё ещё ты, а не какой-нибудь андроид с крыльями и лицом Аарона Хотчнера. Но затем я сообразил, что дело-то совсем в другом, и это меня несказанно обрадовало».

— Если я главный, почему ты отдаёшь мне приказы, а, Дэйв?

Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Потому из нас двоих у тебя есть… — он верно угадал, что означало выражение лица Хотча, и поправился, — особые обстоятельства. Я с удовольствием уступлю тебе право провести с парнем воспитательную беседу. У вас с Ридом найдётся гораздо больше общих тем, чем смогу подобрать я.

— Этот разговор не будет иметь смысла.

— О, неужели ты понял, что лучше действовать? — Дэйв было просиял, но, взглянув на Хотча ещё раз, разом утратил свою весёлость. Тяжело вздохнув, он неосознанно приподнял крылья выше, как делал всякий раз, когда, по его мнению, Хотч делал что-то глобально не то со своей личной жизнью. — Уже приготовил для него дело, для которого придётся полетать? — кисло поинтересовался он и вздохнул ещё горестней, когда Хотч кивнул.

— Если Рид хочет остаться частью этой команды, ему придётся лететь. Моё влияние на руководство далеко не безгранично.

— Я не понимаю, Аарон, в чём сложность просто подойти и поговорить с ним? Рид — сова, а не кот, не покусает же он тебя, в конце концов.

— Я уже всё решил, — произнёс Хотч с нажимом, и это помогло: Дэйв расстроенно махнул рукой.

Он знал по себе: наилучший способ преодолеть страхи, если ничто другое не помогает, — это расправиться с ними с наскока. Если команда будет и дальше потакать Риду, он упустит то важное время, когда после ранения нужно снова нагружать крыло. Мышцы могут атрофироваться, и Рид больше не сможет летать… никогда. Хотч настаивал (мысленно и вслух, доказывая Дэйву), что относился к нему так же, как и к остальным своим агентам, когда те восстанавливались после ранений, но не мог не признать: что будет с Ридом, тревожило его гораздо сильнее. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться и не выдаст себя, когда они окажутся наедине, и Рид — Спенсер — будет смотреть на него своими огромными глазами.

Помимо того, что отношения между коллегами не приветствовались внутренними нормами, существовала — большая! — вероятность, что Риду Хотч просто не интересен. Он немолод, в морщинах и шрамах, с неприятными вещами в прошлом, которые и сделали Хотча тем, каким его видели и знали. Слишком мрачным и угрюмым вороном для пока ещё светлой и умудрившейся оставаться невинной в грязи их работы совы. Рид на удивление хорошо справлялся с теми ужасами, которые им постоянно подкидывали расследования; они отскакивали от него как капли воды от перьев. Иногда Хотч даже готов был поверить, что тот жил исключительно логикой и цифрами, а так как многие поступки субъектов невозможно было объяснить логически, они не ломали привычную картину мира Рида. Он не хотел быть тем, кто сделает это, познакомив парня с безответной любовью. Рид же непременно озадачится вопросом, что он сделал не так, искренне постарается помочь, а Хотч всё равно останется с разбитым сердцем. После гибели Хейли сможет ли он пережить это во второй раз? Вряд ли.

Когда через полчаса он передавал Риду папку со злополучным делом, которое должно было как-то помочь, лицо у Хотча не дрогнуло, это точно. Дрогнуло сердце, когда он немного позже прочитал пришедшее в тот момент смс от Дэйва, грустно интересовавшегося, сколько же Хотч так продержится.

Оказалось — меньше четырёх дней. Преступление, благодаря оперативному взаимодействию Рида с полицией, удалось раскрыть достаточно быстро, но… во время задержания ему нужно было взлететь, а Рид этого не сделал. Как следствие, один из полицейских получил ранение, к счастью, не смертельное, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы задействовать протокол. Теперь Хотчу, как непосредственному руководителю, предстояло оценить действия подчинённого на той несчастной операции. То есть, поговорить с ним.

Дэйв тоже неплохо держал лицо, но Хотч чувствовал, что в глубине души тот не прекращал улыбаться. Конечно, он наконец добился своей цели.

Подготовиться к беседе было бы проще, не будь стол Рида и он сам видны из окна кабинета. Хотч понимал, что отвлекался на парня, но не мог заставить себя подняться и опустить жалюзи. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Ридом, даже когда тот сутулился, и сложенные крылья, несуразно большие при таком телосложении, делали его похожим на горбуна.

Вообще-то Дэйв был прав. Хотч действительно сначала влюбился в крылья, а затем разглядел самого Спенсера Рида.

Но в первое время ему не казалось неправильным наблюдать, присматривать за парнем. На Рида, открыто и исподтишка, пялились все: тощий и нескладный парнишка привлекал внимание своей неподходящестью для этого места. Он часто что-нибудь ронял, задевал или сбивал, проявлял слабые коммуникативные навыки (в личном деле Рида эта характеристика была подчёркнута тремя жирными красными линиями), а стоило его о чём-нибудь спросить, выдавал на-гора подчас никому не нужные умозаключения размером с половину учебника Академии. А Хотч смотрел на крылья. Не завидовал, нет: в том, чтобы быть вороном, есть свои преимущества — любовался, но осознание этого пришло слишком поздно, когда влюблённость глубоко укоренилась в сердце, и избавиться от неё Хотч мог, лишь расставшись с какой-то частью своей души. Души, которой нравилось скользить взглядом по огромным бежевым крыльям, гладким и наверняка очень мягким, — наверняка, потому что правды Хотч не знал. Рид не выносил чужих прикосновений, так что из всей команды его крыльев касались только ДжейДжей и Морган. Даже в день рожденья Хотч не рискнул обнять Рида, боясь, что стоит раздразнить себя, и всё, дальше он не справится, сорвётся.

А ещё Рид был единственным, у кого крылья раскрывались за спиной совершенно бесшумно, повергая людей, видевших это впервые, в подобие священного трепета. Летал он тоже беззвучно, как и любая сова-сипуха, и после этого в ФБР всерьёз задумались о наборе рекрутов-сов в подразделения оперативного реагирования. Хотч даже в своё время согласовывал несколько кандидатур… он не помнил, кого именно. Это и не имело значения. Мысли начисто вышибло из головы, потому что в офисе внизу Рид сутулился и поводил плечами так, будто ему холодно. Кончики его красивых крыльев от каждого такого движения слегка задевали пол, но Рид этого не замечал. Он нервничал из-за предстоящей встречи, похоже, не меньше самого Хотча: за последние полчаса, что Хотч наблюдал за ним, читал всё одну и ту же страницу. Если вообще читал. Скорее пытался подготовиться и продумать заранее, что будет говорить, — точно так же, как Хотч подбирал нужные слова, которые подбодрили бы его, а не принизили в столь сложной ситуации. Не испытывай он никаких чувств к Риду, кроме уважения, не желай вновь увидеть, как его мягкие крылья ласкают потоки воздуха, возможно, что-нибудь Хотч и придумал бы. Однако он всё возвращался в памяти к видению парня на полу — стонущего от боли в брызгах собственной крови.

Нет, Хотч заботился о нём, как об агенте, своём подчинённом — точка. Какой же хороший начальник смирится с тем, что его талантливый сотрудник собирается загубить свою карьеру? Тем более, после того, с каким трудом Рид пробился в ОАП. Вот почему Хотч возился с ним, а не потому, что хотел видеть Рида прежним, таким жизнерадостным, каким умел быть только он: доказывающим на досуге сложные теоремы или, на обратном перелёте в Квантико, зачитывающимся какими-то новыми невероятными статьями об устройстве Вселенной. Рид переменился после своего первого ранения в крыло, и да, Дэйв говорил верно: задачей Хотча, как руководителя, было вернуть его в норму.

Однако как это сделать, не причинив ещё больше боли самому себе?

Чем ближе время подбиралось к шести, тем незаметней и одновременно взволнованней становился Рид. Дошло до того, что он даже стал прижимать крылья плотнее к спине, чтобы казаться меньше. Подобного с ним не бывало с самых первых дней в ФБР, когда его задирали старшие или считавшие себя более опытными и сильными коллеги. Хотч знал, что его собственная персона вызывала у других разные реакции, но страх Рида определённо не входил в число желанных. Ему что-то наговорили? Мог ли Дэйв накрутить парня? Или Морган, кстати, подошедший похлопать по плечу, не вовремя влез с подколами? Всего несколько минут назад Хотч, казалось, был готов к любому эффекту, любому результату сегодняшнего разговора, но теперь на горизонте отчётливо замаячила вероятность того, что Рид будет его бояться, и все заготовки для диалога полетели в корзину.

 

— Рид.

Когда стрелки на часах показали обозначенное для встречи время, тот зашёл в кабинет с видом осуждённого, поднимающегося на эшафот. Голова опущена в надежде, что волосы скроют лицо, но Рид остриг их пару недель назад; крылья покорно сложены за спиной, так что особенно выделялись лишь их плечи, цветом близкие к его макушке. Закрыв за собой дверь, он опустился в кресло напротив Хотча, упрямо не поднимая глаз. Такое уже бывало и не раз, — за всё время совместной работы у них с Ридом случилось два настолько же сложных разговора. Первый — несколько лет назад, когда этот юнец впервые дал волю эмоциям и, рискуя собой, в одиночку вышел обезвреживать неуравновешенного, затравленного в школе старшеклассника. Второй произошёл из-за Прентисс, её фальшивой смерти, когда Хотч проводил оценку стадий горя у команды. Именно тогда Рид сказал это: что в детстве ему уже устраивали подобные беседы, и он отвечал только то, что взрослые хотели услышать. Вроде бы в прошлый раз Хотчу удалось убедить Рида быть открытым, однако как всё пойдёт сейчас? Нахохлившийся, похожий на воробушка из-за светлых волос и перьев Рид был очень подавлен, и на какой-то момент Хотч задумался, что дело тут не только и не столько в служебном расследовании.

— Рид, прежде чем мы начнём, хочу сказать — я тоже не в восторге от того, что приходится делать, и предпочёл бы, чтобы этот разговор вообще не состоялся. Но ты допустил ошибку, и я должен следовать процедуре.

— Да, Хотч, я всё понимаю, — шмыгнув носом, быстро протараторил тот. — При ошибке агента старшим группы производится оценка принятых им решений и вынесенных суждений. Не нужно это объяснять, я знаю.

— Послушай, — Хотч внимательно посмотрел на него, — мы здесь не для того, чтобы принять решение о твоём наказании.

Несколько озадаченный, Рид неосознанно дёрнул плечом:

— В самом деле?

— Не знаю, что тебе наговорили остальные, но нет. Я хочу помочь решить твою проблему, Рид, до того, как она доставит тебе настоящие неприятности. Если об этом станет известно Крузу, может даже зайти речь о временном отстранении. — Тут, конечно, Хотч преувеличивал. Он бы не позволил Мэтту отстранить Рида (до тех пор, пока это будет безопасно для самого Рида и всей команды), да тот и не собирался: узнав о возникшей ситуации, кивнул Хотчу и попросил разобраться. Но нужно же было как-то вытащить Рида из его скорлупы, и немного эта грубая ложь помогла, ведь тот вскинулся, глядя огромными круглыми глазами. Страх перед строгим начальником пройдёт со временем. Нечего жалеть, если Хотч поступал так во благо самого парня.

— Я… у меня нет проблемы, — несмело проговорил Рид, бледнея.

— А если завтра у тебя на руках окажется дело, для которого придётся расправить крылья и взлететь, я могу быть уверен, что ты это сделаешь? Рид, по всем медицинским записям ты полностью поправился. Пора восстанавливать работоспособность крыла, потому что, если ты протянешь, то можешь навсегда лишиться возможности летать. Неужели ты хочешь добровольно отказаться от права, данного тебе при рождении?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда в чём дело? Не я один заметил, что ты не летаешь. Команда тоже в курсе и беспокоится. Не заставляй меня напоминать, что однажды от этого может зависеть твоя собственная жизнь или жизнь одного из нас. — Не следовало так давить, но выбранное амплуа слишком увлекло Хотча, и он не сразу заметил, что Рид даже как будто начал вжиматься в спинку кресла, стремясь оказаться подальше от него. Движение встопорщило перья на крыльях и, вкупе с беспорядком на голове, сделало вид Рида ещё жалобнее, жалостливее. Не на это ли был расчёт? Хотя Рид всегда отличался честностью и опускался до хитрости (прямо сказать — примитивной), лишь когда его доводил Морган…

Хотч всё-таки переборщил. На сердце неприятно потяжелело от этой мысли. Пусть он и не думал выгадать что-то для себя из сегодняшней воспитательной беседы, всё равно оказалось слишком сложно смириться с… с ролью злодея. До сих пор Рид не смотрел на него так — даже когда Хотч отчитывал его или когда открыл группе правду о спасении Прентисс. Оно и понятно: Хотч — не Эмили, не Морган и уж точно не ДжейДжей, с которыми Рид делился своими переживаниями и опасениями. Нужно было поручить эту беседу кому-нибудь их них, наверное, тогда бы им обоим было не так больно.

— Спенсер, позволь, я спрошу прямо: почему ты не летаешь?

И тут Рид внезапно вспыхнул. Румянец неровными пятнами разлился по его щекам, а затем залил шею, скрывшись под вырезом кардигана. Рид с такой силой вцепился в его полу, что, казалось, вот-вот должен был вырвать целый клок. Сжав тонкие пальцы, почти побелевшие от давления, он набрал воздуха в грудь:

— Я не могу. Я не знаю.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тогда я должен подозревать у тебя ПТСР?

То есть — отстранить Рида на основании одного этого и отправить его на дополнительные психологические тесты, чего Хотч очень не хотел. Хватало того, что парнишка изводил себя опасениями из-за возможной шизофрении… о которой, опять же, Рид с Хотчем почти никогда не говорил. Хотч сам догадывался или слышал обрывки разговоров с кем-то из коллег. С чего вообще Хотч взял, что Рид, которому проблема должна была казаться очень серьёзной и личной, доверится именно ему?

Неожиданно весьма привлекательной показалась идея отступить. Перепоручить душещипательный разговор тому же Моргану, которого Рид уж точно послушает, а самому пойти домой, провести вечер с Джеком, а потом, когда мальчик уснёт, выпить — потому что Хотч мог помочь, но не помог человеку, который ему дорог и симпатичен.

— У меня нет посттравматического расстройства, — ответил тот с неподдельным возмущением, и настала очередь Хотча откинуться на спинку кресла. — Это… просто это слишком сложно, Хотч. Я и объяснить-то толком самому себе не могу, не то что поделиться с кем-то. Иногда мне кажется, что если я расправлю крылья или попробую взлететь, то снова услышу выстрел, и… — Рид плотно сжал губы, а светлые брови практически сошлись у него над переносицей. Хотч не отрывал взгляда от его лица, но откуда-то был уверен, что Рид ещё и царапал ногтями подлокотники кресла в приступе величайшего волнения.

Надо отступить. Однозначно нужно остановить этот разговор, пока они не сделали Риду только хуже. Он сможет летать сам, со временем. А вот сможет ли потом без опаски смотреть на Хотча?...

— Как это было у тебя? — неожиданно выпалил Рид, вырвав его из неприятных, тяжёлых раздумий. Он смотрел открыто, бесхитростно и даже смело, но едва Хотч осознал услышанное, тот сразу стушевался и виновато забормотал: — Прости, вопрос бестактный, я умею отличать, когда уместно спрашивать такое, а когда — нет, но я читал множество литературы о восстановлении после ранений крыльев, и с медицинской точки зрения понимаю, что всё должно быть нормально, но… — его лицо исказилось как от муки, и беспрерывный поток слов пошёл на спад. — Я просто не могу, Хотч. Наверное, ты прав, и у меня ПТСР. Сложно оставаться объективным, когда пытаешься профилировать самого себя.

И того, кто тебе симпатичен, — тоже. Хотч в последний момент прикусил язык, чтобы не закончить за него это предложение. Хотя, может быть, он зря промолчал? Это избавило бы их от многих проблем.

Рид вновь уставился на свои руки, и пусть он больше не вжимался в кресло, неосознанно пытаясь убежать, понятно было, что в этом разговоре они не продвинулись ни на йоту. Тот всё молчал, когда Хотч, посмотрев на висевшие на стене напротив часы, бросил:

— Идём.

— К-куда? — всполошился Рид и вцепился в подлокотники с такой силой, словно думал упираться до последнего.

Подойдя к двери, Хотч слегка приоткрыл её. В офисе уже почти никого не осталось, хорошо. То, что он собирался сделать, не входило в стандартный арсенал инструментов руководителя, а потому чем меньше будет свидетелей, тем лучше. Хотч не мог просто оставить Рида в таком состоянии, позволить ему и дальше барахтаться в страхах и сомнениях, однажды утонуть в них; однако и принижать окончательно его гордость, помогая необычным образом на глазах у других, Хотч тоже не смел.

Сорвавшись за ним, Рид врезался крылом в дверь и ойкнул.

— Хотч?

— Увидишь.

Выражать, по крайней мере, явные признаки беспокойства тот перестал, только когда перед ними захлопнулись створки лифта, и Хотч нажал кнопку последнего этажа. Или, возможно, он слишком сосредоточился, скрывая своё волнение, так что не в силах был заметить настоящие эмоции Рида. Скорее всего, Хотч пожалеет о том, что собирался сделать, и неоднократно. Даже если сейчас ему удастся сохранить хладнокровие и не выдать свою тайну Риду, позже сама мысль, что он не воспользовался шансом, съест его изнутри, однако… Однако это должно было сработать, помочь, и Хотч готов был рискнуть.

Стоило им, поднявшись с последнего этажа по лестнице, выйти наружу, как в лицо, свистнув, немедленно ударил ветер. Хотч остановился, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, борясь с желанием поднять крылья и подставить их потокам свежего воздуха. Эта жажда скопилась в области лопаток, как будто бы даже заставив сами крылья жалобно трепетать от нетерпения. Небо посерело к ночи, тучи шли низко, и назавтра обещали дождь, но сегодня погода ещё вполне подходила для полётов, и Хотч — хотя подняться в воздух предстояло не ему, — на несколько секунд тоже устремился душой под облака.

Одной из причин, по которой он до сих пор оставался на оперативной работе, была как раз возможность время от времени летать. Засядь Хотч в кабинете, как Круз, и прощай ощущение прохладного ветра, шевелящего перья, и приятная усталость у лопаток и по спине, когда перелетаешь.

— Хотч, — голос Рида дрогнул, — не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Его неуверенность заставила Хотча вернуться в реальность. Рид стоял, горбясь, придерживая плечом массивную дверь обратно на лестницу, и казался неуклюжим и надломленным в своём тёмном кардигане. Сделав шаг навстречу, он выпустил дверь, та звучно захлопнулась, а Рид, будто не ожидавший этого, резко обернулся, показав Хотчу спину с парой гладких, ровных крыльев. Он не мог увидеть этого жеста, но Хотч скрестил руки на груди — инстинктивно, но совершенно бесполезно защищаясь, потому что это не уберегло его от мыслей… фантазии. Даже с расстояния нескольких шагов крылья Рида представлялись идеальными: мягкие, плавные линии, пёрышко к пёрышку, и когда их ерошило ветром, они всё равно укладывались каждое на своё место. Не то, что у самого Хотча: однажды кто-то сравнил его жёсткие перья с лезвиями ножей или маленьких клинков, и с тех пор сравнение не шло из головы, затаившись где-то глубоко смутным и глупым страхом порезаться о собственное оперение. Но главное — на крыльях Рида не было ни алых пятен (иногда кровь настолько въедалась в подпушье, что её никак не удавалось вычистить), ни более блёклых перьев, какие обычно отрастали в месте ранения. Словно ничего и не происходило.

Частью терапии Рида, предписанной ему докторами, было поделиться с кем-то случившимся, и, согласно отчёту, он общался со штатным психотерапевтом ФБР. Вспоминая его собственные слова о разговорах по душам и оценке психологического состояния, — ну что Рид мог сказать? Он ведь профайлер и, не особо напрягаясь, сумел бы дать именно те ответы, которые бы психотерапевт ожидал услышать, а правда так и не была бы произнесена вслух. Хотч никому (даже Дэйву, тем более, Дэйву) не говорил, сколько ночей после злополучного ранения Рида ему снились выстрел, вскрик, кровь на любимых крыльях и стоны боли. А что же сам Рид? Сколько он кошмаров увидел за эти недели?

Да, влюбился Хотч в его крылья. Но полюбил — осмысленно, честно, желая постоянно касаться и защищать, — не крылья, а Спенсера.

— Ты спросил, как я это сделал.

Рид неуверенно кивнул, но всё-таки приблизился, подбодрённый его словами или звучанием голоса. Никто же не запрещал Хотчу думать так.

— Вот именно так и сделал. Поднялся на самую высокую крышу, какую нашёл, заручился поддержкой близкого человека, что он меня подхватит, если что, распахнул крылья и…

— О.

— Рид, не существует универсального рецепта, и мы оба это знаем. Ты просто должен попробовать.

От того, как тот снова нахохлился и шагнул назад, возвращая невидимую границу между ними, Хотча как будто полоснули ножом по рёбрам. Он открыл было рот, но Рид успел первым:

— Ты никогда не рассказывал.

— Да. Это не та часть жизни, о которой хочется с кем-то делиться.

— Я снова сморозил глупость, да? — помрачнел тот, а Хотч поймал себя на мысли, что вот ему бы он открылся. Не сейчас — со временем, будь они близки так, как ему хотелось бы. Да, Рид часто говорил невпопад, не замечал, что влезал в чужую жизнь, а потом смущался и извинялся за это, но он умел любить, сострадать и привязываться. И его детство тоже не было счастливым, как и у Хотча.

— Немного.

Скорее всего, если бы Хотч всё-таки решил поделиться, Рид бы положил руку ему на плечо, крепко сжал и сказал бы, что это осталось только в его памяти, а само прошлое давно уже ушло. Что, как ни странно, если бы не та трагедия, Хотч бы не связал свою жизнь с ФБР, а значит, их пути бы никогда не пересеклись. Но вслух Хотч так ничего и не произнёс, и призрак прошлого, незримый для Рида, начал наползать на сердце чёрной, беспросветной тенью.

В Бюро Хотч считался одним из тех счастливчиков, кто восстановился в кратчайшие сроки и без последствий, получив свою первую пулю в крыло. Это произошло в первый же год после его выпуска из Академии, — к сожалению, тогда ранения среди агентов не являлись редкостью, как и многочисленные осложнения. Восстановительные силы организма у молодых, сильных парней находились на пике в таком возрасте, но крыло — слишком уж сложный механизм, природа предусмотрела в нём чересчур много хрупких деталей. А Хотчу, говорили, нереально повезло, он в рубашке родился. Никто не знал о тех переломах, которые оставил ему в детстве отец, не знал, как после выздоровления он, десятилетний мальчишка, сжимал потную от страха руку Шона и медленно-медленно, с почти останавливавшимся сердцем, расправлял крылья, ужасно боясь, что одно раскроется не полностью и навсегда лишит его неба.

Риду бы Хотч доверил эту правду вместе со шрамами, что прятались под жёсткими чёрными перьями его левого крыла. Только нужна ли она тому? Хотч сомневался и молчал.

— Так что если ты намерен попробовать, сейчас самое подходящее время, Рид. В здании если кто остался, то вряд ли увидит. Я тоже никому не скажу… в этом же всё дело, так? В чём-то, кроме твоего страха после ранения.

В самую точку: Рид посмотрел на него, как ужаленный, почти с испугом, и никаких сомнений после такого бессловесного признания не осталось. Конечно, проблема в ком-то третьем, перед кем Рид боялся выглядеть посмешищем со своими переживаниями. Теперь Хотч, сражавшийся с желанием горько усмехнуться, не понимал, как же он так поздно понял эту правду.

Ведь третьим мог быть кто угодно, тот же Морган. Кто угодно, но не сам Хотч.

Пару минут в возникшей тишине лишь ветер пытался что-то начать шептать, заигрывая их перьями. Осознание, ледяное, но совсем не болезненное (нет, он же прекрасно всё знал и до этого), не остудило желание помочь, однако Хотч никак не мог заставить себя снова заговорить — не знал, что сказать, чтобы не затронуть эту опасную для обоих тему. Посматривая на него неожиданно опасливо, Рид неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и, набрав воздуха в грудь, решился:

— Я хочу попросить об одолжении.

— Что? То есть, о каком одолжении?

Лицо Рида побелело ещё больше, но он упрямо продолжил:

— Ты мог бы коснуться моих крыльев?

Ох. Сердце как будто рванулось ему навстречу, и отчаянно заболело, натолкнувшись на рёбра, на напоминание, что всё это не для него, что не случись ранения, Рид бы и не подумал говорить подобное.

Наверное, он не сумел удержать привычно невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что в следующий момент Рид быстро-быстро забормотал:

— Не пойми неправильно, пожалуйста, но мне это нужно. Я не боюсь летать. Я боюсь того, что подниму крылья, а в одном снова будет рана от пули.

— Рид, ты видел снимки. Всё зажило.

— Я знаю, но… — взгляд, которым наградил его Рид, был полон такой глубокой мольбы, что Хотч едва ли не физически ощущал, как от самоконтроля не остаётся и следа. Помимо того, что Рид нуждался в помощи, просил этой помощи у него, он предлагал сделать то, о чём Хотч втайне думал уже несколько месяцев. Очевидно, для блага их обоих он должен был отказаться, в то время как отчаянно не хотел это делать. — Ты ведь помнишь, как я отношусь к чужим прикосновениям, даже если это врачи.

— Конечно, и поэтому ты мог бы…

Попросить Моргана или ДжейДжей. Им Рид доверял, с ними делился, разумеется, они бы не отказали ему в этом несколько странном и невыносимо интимном пожелании. К Хотчу Рид обратился вынужденно, потому что он единственный оказался рядом, когда ситуация стала критической и невозможно уже было молчать. Вот ещё одна причина для него не соглашаться и не использовать просьбу загнанного в угол Рида в угоду себе.

— Я сделаю это.

— П-правда? — не поверив в первый момент, тот запнулся. — Ну… то есть, я боялся, что ты откажешься.

— Я думал об этом.

— Но всё-таки согласился, — осторожно произнёс Рид, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. — Хотч, это для меня очень много значит.

— Главное, чтобы это помогло, Рид. И скажи, мне ведь не стоит напоминать, что это никоим образом не должно повлиять на наши взаимоотношения?

Тот горячо закивал, соглашаясь, а Хотч с трудом подавил вздох. Конечно, он не допускал мысли, что Рид скажет обратное, но на секунду ему именно так и показалось. Горечь осела на языке металлическим привкусом, а на сердце — неподъёмной тяжестью, и Хотч не хотел тянуть ещё больше. Ощущения были и так странные: смутная радость от того, что они наедине и можно вдоволь налюбоваться крыльями Рида, непонимание, даже ступор от его просьбы, желание, чтобы это безумие наконец закончилось, и одновременно — чтобы Рид никуда не уходил.

— Ты можешь повернуться.

Спохватившись, Рид исполнил указание и сделал несколько нервных шагов спиной вперёд, подходя. Теперь они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Хотч мог бы без особых усилий дотронуться до его слегка подрагивавших на ветру крыльев. Внезапно оказалось, что даже в таких сумерках они вовсе не ровно бежевые, а с тёмными разномастными пятнышками, как и полагалось сипухам. Хотч знал, видел это и раньше, но сейчас почему-то в голову лезла всякая дурь, а он не мог с ней бороться.

Рид не любил, когда кто-то вторгался в его личное пространство. Исключение составляли лишь его мать, ДжейДжей, ну и, в меньшей степени, Гарсия с Морганом. Хотч никогда не входил в число избранных и был уверен, что Рид предпочёл бы избежать его прикосновений, если это, конечно, не обычное рукопожатие. Крылья же самая хрупкая в организме вещь, и трогать их, как правило, разрешалось лишь близким и друзьям — срабатывали древние инстинкты, потому что предстояло повернуться спиной и остаться без защиты. Так что Хотч вдвойне не понимал, как Рид мог решиться на свою просьбу да ещё озвучить её человеку, который не был ему достаточно близок.

— Спа-спасибо, — от волнения Рид снова начал бормотать, — я понимаю, это симптом уже не ПТСР, а чего похуже. У меня десяток подходящих диагнозов, но…

— Рид. — Неожиданно важным оказалось, чтобы тот перестал нести чушь. Рид не болен, но если он вобьёт это себе в голову, если обратится к врачам, двери ОАП и ФБР закроются перед ним. Хотч не мог допустить такого конца, тем более, из-за глупости, из-за неуверенности и сомнений, которые можно было преодолеть. — Нет у тебя никаких диагнозов, — это прозвучало совсем не так, как должен был сказать руководитель, но Хотч неожиданно понял, что ему всё равно. Рида трясло не меньше, чем его самого, и вряд ли он потом будет вспоминать то, что, скорее всего, окрестит минутами позора. — И будет лучше, если ты раскроешь…

Он не договорил. Эффект оказался похлеще алкогольного, едва огромные (а казавшиеся такими маленькими в сложенном состоянии) и величественные крылья большой совы распахнулись перед ним. Идеальные без преувеличения — пятнышки на крылья складывались в неповторимый рисунок, в бесшумном размахе чувствовались сила и смертоносность (которой Рид не пользовался, но всё же), и Хотч никогда ещё не видел их настолько близко, не имел возможности по-настоящему дотронуться, так что… Все мысли, что нужно действовать чётко и быстро, ощупать, как обычно делают врачи, проверяя целостность костей и крепость сухожилий, испарились, — несколько мгновений Хотч лишь стоял и смотрел, наслаждаясь. Только потом он, изо всех сил стараясь не дрожать, положил ладонь на основание левого крыла, легко прижал и повёл вверх, к плечу. Ощущения были… на языке вертелось «божественными», но он боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе. Хотч как будто касался облака: перья и вправду оказались непозволительно мягкими, упруго пружинили, а на ощупь походили на шёлк.

Опомнился Хотч от того, что грудь начало жечь нехваткой воздуха.

— Рид? — неожиданно хрипло позвал он. — Всё в порядке?

— Да.

— Видишь? — Хотч с сожалением довёл руку до кончиков маховых перьев. Они были немного жёстче остальных, но всё же гораздо приятнее его собственных. Как после такого Хотч сможет коснуться своих крыльев, чтобы не вспомнить Рида? — Крыло в норме.

Вот и всё.

— Меня ранили в правое, — тихо заметил Рид, и Хотч замер. Осознав свою ошибку, он прикрыл глаза, а затем резко, словно от удара, отдёрнул руку.

— Прости. Привычка, я…

— Левша, — закончил тот. По голосу казалось, что он улыбался, но Хотч не видел лица Рида и не мог знать наверняка.

Это не оправдание, они оба понимали, тем более, что Хотч прекрасно помнил, как пуля вошла в плоть на правом крыле Рида, окрасив перья в жуткий алый цвет. Он был словно в каком-то дурмане сейчас, почти не соображал, что делал. Стараясь закончить как можно скорее, Хотч торопливо ощупал уже другое крыло, гонимый и стыдом, и нежеланием напрягать Рида прикосновениями, которые ему неприятны. Может, вышло грубее, чем хотелось, но зато и он, и Рид убедились, что всё в порядке.

Рид обернулся к нему, глядя странно несмело, когда Хотч отступил и — словно это могло его спасти, — скрестил руки на груди.

— Тут тоже всё хорошо.

— Ну… ну да, — Рид потёр переносицу. — Не понимаю теперь, зачем мне вообще потребовалось проверять, я…

— Тогда вперёд, — перебил его Хотч и заработал испуганный взгляд. — Ты должен, Рид. Для этого мы здесь.

Разговор с самого начал пошёл не так, вкривь и вкось; Хотч продолжал его, загоняя себя всё дальше и дальше в угол, потому что это — наикратчайший способ помочь Риду, пока парень не навредил себе. Всё имело смысл, лишь если тот снова начнёт летать, ведь для крылатых не существовало ничего ценнее и дороже, чем небо. Внутри продолжали кипеть чувства, не имевшие выхода: радость, трепет, неловкость и даже стыд, досада — на то, что Хотч, похоже, всё-таки с головой выдал себя этой ошибкой, — и, что удивляло его самого, облегчение. Вроде бы его тайна и приоткрылась случайно, но Рид этого не заметил с присущей ему житейской недалёкостью, и напряжение, от которого Хотча, будь у него чуть меньше самообладания, давно бы уже колотило, пошло на спад. Больше не нужно было бояться срыва: стена, скрывавшая секрет, дала трещину, и желание поделиться не давило на неё с прежней силой. Хотч мог бы вздохнуть свободнее, но Рид продолжал смотреть на него и переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— А ты не мог бы полетать со мной?

На мгновение его предложение предстало перед Хотчем во всей своей соблазнительной красоте, заставив представить их с Ридом кружащихся в небе вместе, среди опустившихся ещё ниже облаков. Стиль полёта у сов и воронов различен, и поначалу они бы приноравливались друг к другу, то запаздывая, то разгоняясь слишком быстро…

— Рид.

— Да. Я… я понял.

Для верности Хотч отошёл на несколько шагов, давая ему пространство для размаха, и хотя он, кажется, был готов, всё же пропустил тот момент, когда Рид взмыл в воздух. Хватило одного движения, чтобы оторвать его от крыши и поднять на несколько ярдов ввысь, так что Хотчу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы уследить за ним. Двигался Рид быстро, с ловкостью, удивившей, похоже, его самого — таким озадаченным он выглядел; Хотч же чувствовал, как губы неудержимо расползались в улыбке. Первые несколько секунд сердце ещё замирало в страхе, что подлеченное крыло всё же не справится с нагрузкой, и Рид камнем рухнет вниз, но время шло, тот бесшумными взмахами поднимался всё выше и выше, и волнение сменилось распирающими грудную клетку восторгом и восхищением. Как будто Хотч сам, сбросив сковывавший движения пиджак и галстук-удавку, рванулся в небо, впервые после долгого перерыва, и его качал на себе ветер, тот же самый, что сейчас дразнился, овевая лицо и заманчиво ероша перья на крыльях. В шёпоте потоков воздуха чудилось предложение присоединиться к Риду там, наверху, а не любоваться им, нескладным на земле, но таким прекрасным в полёте, с крыши, как это сделал бы бескрылый. Несколько бесценных минут в небе подарили бы Хотчу новые силы — силы держать свои чувства в узде, в тайне от Рида, и невозмутимо дальше работать с ним бок о бок, помогая и даже защищая, когда потребуется.

Конечно, он не мог позволить себе этого. С другой стороны, всего час назад Хотч и не подозревал, что Рид подпустит его настолько близко, и… Человек никогда не довольствуется тем, что имеет. Хотч получил то, на что никогда не рассчитывал, а ему уже хотелось большего. Нужно радоваться тому, что Рид, этот парнишка с совиными крыльями, невероятно уязвимый для взрослого мужчины и агента ФБР, вновь летал, то есть, возвращался в норму. Даже не так. Хотч должен был воспринимать всё случившееся как руководитель, который помог своему сотруднику справиться с проблемой, угрожавшей лишить его работы. Вот только с того самого момента, когда они с Ридом, покинув кабинет, отправились на крышу, Хотч ни разу не поступил как начальник или хотя бы наставник, старший и более опытный коллега. Он был влюблённым, старавшимся не показывать свои чувства и неизбежно проигрывавшим в этой борьбе.

Сейчас, в течение нескольких коротких минут, пока Рид парил над крышей здания ФБР, Хотч ощущал себя… да, действительно счастливым. В воздухе Рид переставал казаться неуклюжим и нескладным юнцом, а двигался плавно и ловко: небо заставляло раскрыться того настоящего Спенсера Рида, который на земле обычно прятался за старомодными кардиганами и джемперами. Люди (в большинстве своём бескрылые) верили, будто крылья — отражение души; Хотч относился к этому скептически: поступки, жесты и мимика говорили о характере куда больше, — но только не в отношении Рида. В такие моменты, когда Спенсер не был окружён коллегами, он делался одновременно сильным и мягким, совой, место которой — за книгами, в уютном и безопасном мире формул и исследований, но никак не в бесконечной гонке за преступниками, любой из которых мог жестоко ранить его или убить. Хотч и прежде часто ловил себя на желании оставить Рида в офисе, где риск получить ранение минимален, но это же означало посадить парня в клетку, лишить свободы и сделать несчастным. Разве Хотч мог? Нет. И неважно, пытался ли он подавить своё чувство, как было до сегодняшнего дня, или сломался от смятения и страха Рида.

Он инстинктивно дёрнулся навстречу, когда Рида, пытавшегося приземлиться, качнуло ветром, но тот, сориентировавшись, с силой взмахнул крыльями, компенсируя порыв, и наконец опустился на крышу. Только тогда Хотч почувствовал, как его сердце начало медленно возвращаться на своё место от горла, до куда оно постоянно допрыгивало от волнения. Он заставил себя перестать улыбаться, но на душе по-прежнему было на редкость легко и свободно, и сделаться снова серьёзным никак не получалось, даже не хотелось. Похоже, теперь с Ридом всё будет в полном порядке, но с самим Хотчем…

— Поздравляю, это было очень… искусно, — он запнулся, в счастливом замешательстве не сумев сразу подобрать правильное слово, чтобы описать увиденное, однако Рид не заметил. Склонившись, тот пытался отдышаться, и Хотч правда не хотел, а всё равно задумался: вышло ли так потому, что Рид давно уже столь стремительно не передвигался в воздухе, или виной тому смущение парня из-за того, что за ним наблюдали? Ох, как же не хотелось, чтобы верным предположением оказалось второе. Хотч повёл плечами, как если бы это помогло отогнать неприятную догадку, но она прилипла к нему, как мокрые после дождя перья. — Для первого полёта за целый месяц ты держался очень уверенно. Ещё пара таких тренировок, и ты вернёшься в форму.

— Спа… спасибо.

Немного восстановив дыхание, тот выпрямился, и Хотч прикусил губу. Рид понятия не имел, как соблазнительно выглядел: он раскраснелся от нагрузки, его волосы взлохматились и не легли так же ровно, как это сделали перья, так что желание подойти, поправить причёску и одёрнуть немного задравшийся кардиган прошло по жилам почти что жидким пламенем. Хотч лишь каким-то чудом исхитрился остаться на месте, ведь он как никогда готов был поддаться. Подойди он ближе, перешагни черту — и уже не успокоится. Да, Рид таков, что может и не заметить фамильярность, однако Хотч не забудет и будет жаждать нового прикосновения, новых моментов, как сегодняшние, которых, он точно знал, не будет. Однажды это сведёт его с ума.

— Надеюсь, это не означает, что ты запишешь меня на двухнедельный курс с Морганом.

— Нет, я не настолько жесток. — Рид фыркнул, засмеявшись, и Хотч, как ни старался, всё равно ответил улыбкой. — Уверен, ты справишься самостоятельно. Предлагаю на этом считать, что наш протокольный разговор закончен, и агент Рид сделал соответствующие выводы, которые учтёт в дальнейшей работе.

Простодушная улыбка Рида стала шире, он снова пробормотал «Спасибо» и вдруг, без каких то ни было причин, резко помрачнел. Что-то не так. Хотч что-то сделал не так и не понимал, что именно. Словно желая подчеркнуть драматизм ситуации, именно этот момент выбрала подсветка, чтобы зажечься по всему комплексу зданий ФБР. Появившиеся из-за неё тени сделали лицо Рида совсем серым.

— Рид?

— Хотч, можно я задам один вопрос? — внезапно и решительно произнёс тот, одним тоном уже подразумевая, что неважно, каким будет ответ — своё он всё равно спросит.

Этого Хотч допустить не мог. В глубине души он, конечно, мечтал о разговорах тет-а-тет, но не сейчас. Помощь Риду — и тот никогда об этом не узнает, — стоила многих сил. Аарон Хотчнер всегда собран и сдержан, он готов к любой неожиданности, он ворон, мудрый и коварный, — так люди думали. Однако он живой человек, а людям свойственно ошибаться и давать слабину.

— Рид, — начал он, придав себе максимально недовольный и хмурый вид. Прежде, в ситуациях, когда команда расслаблялась, а нужно было заставить агентов вернуться к работе, это всегда срабатывало. — Если это не касается нашего разговора по протоколу, то…

— Я нравлюсь тебе? — выпалил Рид и упрямо сжал губы: демонстрируя, что даже будь у него возможность забрать сказанное обратно, он бы этого не сделал.

На какой-то момент показалось, что как будто случилось землетрясение и тряхнуло само здание, а никак не Хотча. В противном случае это означало бы, что собственное тело предавало его, слабея вместо того, чтобы оставаться сильным и помочь ответить на вопрос Рида правильно. Правильно, но больно…

— Потому что ты мне нравишься и уже довольно давно, это сильнее меня, и я не могу спать, читать, и мне даже вспоминать уже прочитанное всё сложнее и сложнее. Хотч, ты говорил, моя проблема не в том, что я боюсь летать, и это так. Я не представлял, что мне делать с тем, что чувствую, особенно после Мэйв. А когда я понял, что нам придётся говорить наедине, то испугался, потому что не знал, как смогу говорить с тобой и ничего не выдать. Я не слишком-то хорош в этом… Но потом, — сделавшись совсем пунцовым, Рид заговорил ещё быстрее, боясь, что его вот-вот перебьют, — мы поднялись сюда, и ты сказал, что, когда тебя ранили, ты заручился поддержкой близкого человека, восстанавливаясь. И ты был тут, со мной, когда мне нужна была помощь, так что я предположил, вероятность этого, конечно, мала, но всё-таки, возможно, ты хочешь, чтобы я считал тебя таковым…

Совсем нет. То есть, да, но вслух бы Хотч ни за что это не сказал. Рассказывая Риду о своём прошлом, он не вкладывал в слова своё тайное влечение, а только вспоминал Шона….

— А ещё, когда ты коснулся моих крыльев, ты задержал дыхание, Хотч, а твоя рука дрожала, — воспоминание, похоже, придало ему уверенность, потому что улыбка — такая невыносимо тёплая, как если бы Рид в памяти обращался к чему-то лучшему в своей жизни, — вернулась на его губы.

Тут Хотч отмер.

— Ты не мог этого слышать.

— Я сова, так что мои органы чувств улавливают на шестьдесят процентов больше информации, чем у других людей. Поэтому я подумал, что могу рискнуть и спросить напрямую. Хотч, — он сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох, но всё-таки продолжил, — я нравлюсь тебе?

Хотч должен был дышать, но вновь задерживал дыхание. Должен был ответить отказом и влепить Риду выговор, чтобы навсегда отбить охоту задавать подобные вопросы, но язык его не слушался. Хотч прекрасно знал, что сказать, в каких именно выражениях заставить Рида пожалеть о сказанном, однако не хотел этого. По-настоящему — не хотел. И на выбор у него оставалось всего несколько секунд, ведь молчание только подтверждало правоту Рида, а ещё отнимало у него самого решимость и дальше всё отрицать. Он не запутался в том, что чувствовал к этому пареньку, — он не знал, даже сейчас, когда тот произнёс всё вслух, можно ли открыться в ответ. Однако он смотрел, затаив дыхание, ждал ответа, по-совиному не моргая, округлив глаза как будто уже застывая в безнадёжности. Во имя всего, что их связывало и одновременно разделяло, нужно было сказать, что Рид ошибся, но вместо этого Хотч ответил:

— Аарон, — и сердце понеслось вскачь, как если бы чья-то невидимая рука отпустила крепко сжатую пружину, пребывавшую в этом состоянии уже так давно, что она чуть не заржавела.

Рид, то есть, Спенсер моргнул. Неуверенно усмехнулся, словно на всякий случай, не до конца осознавая, что произошло. Хотч сам ещё не мог поверить в то, что сделал, но Спенсер слабо выдохнул «Аарон», подчиняясь, и его повело как от крепчайшего алкоголя. Никто и никогда ещё не произносил его имя как молитву.

В груди стучало просто оглушительно. Хотч силился ещё сохранить благоразумие, подобрать сдержанные слова для ответа, ведь они всё же на работе, где никто ничего не должен узнать, только знание о взаимности чувств заставило его внезапно задохнуться ровно так же, как и во время одного из брифингов, когда открылись нанесённые Фойетом раны. Однако теперь вместо боли было несмело заявлявшее о себе счастье. После первого порыва-признания Хотч больше ничего не сказал, разрываясь между желанием сохранить лицо напоследок и жаждой, послав всё к чёрту, сорваться и стиснуть Спенсера в объятиях, в которых так нуждались они оба и которые (Хотч понимал, что это абсурд, но намеренно позволил себе обмануться) защитят их от новых ран.

В первую секунду объятия были как ожог, как удар током: Хотч порой забывал, что они со Спенсером практически одного роста, и тот неуклюже клюнул его в шею, затем, как слепой котёнок, ткнулся в ухо. Хотч обхватил его спину немного выше оснований крыльев и только потом, после нескольких судорожных вдохов и выдохов, когда лёгкий запах шампуня Спенсера словно заполнил его лёгкие целиком, понял, что всё это время укрывал Рида не только руками, но и самими крыльями. Потянувшись, тот зарылся носом Хотчу в перья, более мягкие между спиной и плечом: там они от природы были не блестящими, а матовыми, и всегда недолго задерживались на крыле, если случалась травма. Спенсер неосознанно коснулся того самого места, где отцовские побои когда-то остались переломом, а ныне — шрамами, но ничего не произошло. Никаких дурных воспоминаний, всплывших некстати. Как если бы тень прошлых ранений, довлевшая над Хотчем угрожающими чёрными крыльями отца-тирана, наконец развеялась.

— Да, Спенсер. — Вроде бы всё было понятно и так, без слов, но Хотч хотел произнести это вслух. — Да, ты нравишься мне.

Его даже не пугало то, что Спенсер до сих пор ни разу не улыбнулся: иногда, когда события происходили слишком быстро, он не успевал реагировать на них, особенно если это перегружало его эмоциями. Зато Спенсер с заметным наслаждением прикрыл глаза, когда Хотч, неохотно высвободив одну руку, огладил кончиками пальцев его скулу и подбородок. Не верилось, что можно делать это не таясь, не боясь получить в ответ страх и отрицание. Изголодавшееся по любви и заботе тело требовало поцеловать Спенсера немедленно, и Хотч удерживал себя из последних сил, опасаясь, что для того это будет уже слишком: признание, объятия и тут же — поцелуй.

— Спенсер, как долго?

— А? Ч-что?

— Как долго я нравлюсь тебе?

Хотя следовало бы спросить, как долго Хотч был слеп, нерешителен и настолько пессимистичен. Спенсер немного нахмурил брови, высчитывая.

— Шесть месяцев, две недели и ещё три дня.

Как будто он не знал Спенсера и не догадывался, что тот мог и из своих чувств вести какую-то статистику.

— А что? — настороженно переспросил Спенсер, и тень беспокойства скользнула по его лицу. Хотч, как никогда, был рад прогнать её: теперь для этого достаточно было лишь провести ладонью по его щеке, с непривычно-подзабытой лаской, и Спенсер послушно умолк неожиданно трепетным птенцом, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

— Просто подумал, что ты можешь уже начать другой подсчёт, — мягко ответил Хотч и улыбнулся, потому что Спенсер несмело потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
